Young Justice: Orba's Story
by Aquapearl123
Summary: This is a fanfic about the Young Justice Team's newest member, Orba. Follow Orba as she struggles to fit in, and eventually finds love along the way! (Does not follow show timeline)
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know, Grandma. I don't feel so well," I complained, clutching my stomach nervously. My grandmother only took me by the hand and towed me towards our local bus stop.  
"Oh, don't start," she told me. "I know that you're nervous, Marissa, but I can assure you that you'll be fine." She looked over her shoulder to give me a reassuring smile.  
"Meeting the protogés of the Justice League is overwhelming enough, let alone _joining_ their team!" I protested. Grandma shushed me and glanced around to make sure no one was around to listen.  
"They're a nice group of teenagers, and I think you'll like them," she said. I sighed as she motioned for me to enter the telephone booth. I did and felt myself being transported. _Recognized: Orba B06 _The computer announced. I stepped forward and came out the other end of the zeta tube. My grandmother soon followed. As soon as we entered, we were greeted by some of the League's best: Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Superman. I stood there in awe as my grandmother approached them casually. "Hello," my grandmother greeted them.  
"Sparrow," Batman said.  
"Oh, cut the formalities! There's no need to call me by my hero name. Call me Linda," she said. Black Canary smiled and shook my her hand.  
"Well, Linda, it's been a while," she said.  
"Too long, Dinah," my grandmother replied. Black Canary looked at me.  
"Is this her?" She asked. My grandmother nodded.  
"Yes, this is my granddaughter, Marissa," she said. Black Canary shook my hand, smiling.  
"Hello, Marissa. So, you're joining the Team?" She asked. Overcome by shyness, I just nodded. "Not much of a talker? That's fine. I'm sure the Team will get you out of your shell soon enough. And you go by the hero name _Orba_, right?" I couldn't help but smile and nod. I really liked Black Canary. And I was more than happy when I found out that she was one of our den-mothers.  
"But will she be able to handle it?" Batman questioned, his voice low and intimidating. He kind of scared me.  
"Why of course she can handle it! She's _my _granddaughter! And she knows how to control her powers quite well already," my grandmother said. Batman narrowed his eyes.  
"We'll see," he said.  
"If I am correct, the Team should be on their way here," Red Tornado interjected. All eyes turned to the zeta tube as it glowed. The computer announced the entrance of the protogés, one by one. Aqualad entered first, then Robin, then Kid Flash, then Miss Martian, then Superboy, and finally Artemis. I felt even more nervous than ever! The Team exchanged curious looks after seeing all their mentors standing there.  
"Um, okay...Are we in trouble?" Kid flash spoke up first. Artemis, the girl clad in green, slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow!" Kid flash sent her a glare.  
"Wait, is that Sparrow? _The _Sparrow?" Robin spoke up, gesturing to my grandmother.  
"Woah, Sparrow! She's one of the most famous heroes that works alongside the Justice League without ever joining it!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Dude, this is _epic_!" Batman stepped forward.  
"Yes, and this is her protogé, Orba, who is also your new teammate," he explained. All eyes were on me and I refrained from gulping loudly. I offered my friendliest smile, and waved.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said. I mentally facepalmed. _Nice to meet you? Ugh! These are legendary protogés!_ _I should've said something cooler like "I look forward to kicking bad-guy butt with you..." Or...maybe something a little less cheesy than that... but still! _Robin chuckled at my sentence.  
"Welcome to the Team," Aqualad said, stepping forward to shake my hand. He smiled at me warmly, making me feel more at ease.  
"Well, kiddo! I suppose I should let you get settled! I'll be back with your things later," my grandmother said.  
"Wait, she's living here?" Miss martian asked in excitement. "This is great! We can hang out all the time! And have slumber parties!" She floated over to give me a big hug. My grandmother laughed.  
"Making friends already! That's good. Bye, Honey!" She turned and entered the zeta tube to be transported out.  
"Take your time to explore the Cave, and get to know your Teammates," Black Canary said. "We'll be heading back to the Watch Tower." Us protogés watched as the heroes left via zeta tubes. When they had left (all except for Red Tornado, who had just went off to do other things), the Team looked to me.  
"So you're Sparrow's protogé, huh?" Robin asked. "Orba." Kid Flash burst into laughter.  
"Yeah, nice opening line there! 'It's nice to meet you,'" he said between laughs. I looked down, embarrassed. Artemis elbowed him.  
"You could cut her some slack. She's just shy," she explained. Robin laughed.  
"Don't listen to _Kid Mouth_. You'll be better off," he said. I smiled.  
"By the way, you can call me M'gann if you want," Miss Martian said. "I trust all my teammates with my real name."  
"That's a nice name," I said. "My real name is Marissa." M'gann smiled brightly.  
"Cool story, bro," Kid flash interjected. "My name's Wally." I couldn't help but giggle. This Wally was an interesting character.  
"And you already know my real name, Artemis," Artemis said. I nodded.  
"My name is Kaldur," Aqualad said. "And you can call me that when we're not on missions." Superboy folded his arms.  
"I made up a name for school, but I usually just go by Superboy," he explained. Wally nudged Robin.  
"Boy Wonder can't tell anyone his real name. Batman's orders," he said. Robin elbowed him. M'gann smiled at me.  
"So, what are your powers?" She asked.  
"And is that your hero costume? Because if it is, we've got a problem-" Wally was silenced by Artemis. I giggled a bit and backed up.  
"I have similar powers to Sparrow because she's my grandmother," I began.  
"Woah, woah, woah... Hold on. Are you telling me that Sparrow is your _granny_?" Wally asked. I didn't appreciate him making fun of my grandmother, so I decided to demonstrate my powers. I held my hand up and a pinkish-purple energy formed a band over Wally's mouth, silencing him. The Team watched him flip out, trying to get it off. Robin cackled.  
"First day, and you're already proving yourself useful," he said. I grinned and waved my hand, dissolving the band over Wally's mouth.  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again," Wally mumbled.  
"Sorry," I said. Kaldur led us all towards the hallway of the Cave.  
"How about a tour?" He offered.  
"Ooh! I'll show Marissa around!" M'gann floated in front of the Team, and began to lead the way, showing me different rooms of the Cave.

"You know what, Marissa? You're pretty cool," Artemis said. We had been touring the Cave for a while now, and I found it easy to open up to the Team. I mean, we are going to be together quite a lot in the future, so why not?  
"Thanks, Artemis! You're cool too," I returned the compliment.  
"So, you're fourteen? I just turned fourteen last month," Robin commented.  
"Ooh, what a _coincidence_!" Kid Flash muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'm turning seventeen...in eleven months..." He seemed bummed.  
"Ah, well... Age doesn't matter. As long as you don't act your shoe size. At least, that's what my grandmother always told me," I said.  
"That leaves Wally out," Artemis said. The Team burst into laughter. "Ugh, I've been in my costume this whole time. I have to change," she added.  
"Huh, you're right. Me too," Robin agreed.  
"Now that we know Marissa better, I think it's cool if we wear our normal clothes around her," M'gann decided. She closed her eyes and her costume shifted into a casual skirt and shirt.  
"Okay, that was awesome," I said, gazing at her in admiration. I could tell that she and i would end up being good friends.  
"Thanks! And Marissa?" M'gann said.  
"Hm?"  
"What does your costume look like?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I have to admit I was curious about that," Robin said.  
"Mhm. Show us your costume, _Orba_," Wally challenged, folding his arms. I shrugged.  
"If you insist," I agreed. I took a step back and snapped my fingers, creating a spark that burst into a sparkling (fairy dust-like) cloud that completely covered me, blocking anyone from seeing me. When the shimmering cloud faded, I was in my costume.  
(See description for pic of costume)  
"Woah," Robin said, his expression surprised. "I'm feeling the aster."  
"Yeah, it's not like a fairy isn't totally _useless_, or anything," Wally muttered. Despite my usually polite attitude, I sighed loudly.  
"_Don't_ call me a fairy," I told him sternly.  
"But you sure look like one!" Wally teased, knowing he found something that irritated me. "You've got the wings, the magical sparkly-whatevers floating around you when you transform...I'd say you're a fairy."  
"Well, I'm not." I took a deep breath to remain calm.  
"Can Sparrow turn into a fair- I mean... Can your grandmother transform like you can?" Robin asked, carefully choosing his words. I nodded.  
"Yes, but she prefers to fight crime in dark cloaks and stuff. She thinks her alternate form is a little too teenager-girlish for an old woman like her," I explained. I snapped my fingers, causing the shimmering cloud to surround me again, transforming me into my normal clothes.  
"Okay, I have to admit, the quick-change into your hero costume and back is pretty cool. I have to change the old fashion way..." Wally muttered. "Speaking of which, I really feel like changing into normal clothes right now," he said. "Later." I watched as he headed in the direction of the guys' locker rooms.  
"Yeah, me too," Robin agreed, catching up with his friend. Artemis went the other direction towards the girls' locker room to change out of her costume. That left me, M'gann, Kaldur, and Superboy.  
"Hey, Marissa? Do you want to choose your room? I'll help you," M'gann offered. I smiled and nodded.  
"Sure, sounds good!" I agreed happily. I followed her floating form in the other direction to the hallway where her room was. Along the way, we talked and got to know each other better...


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the cookies, M'gann," Wally mumbled through a mouthful of said cookies. I sighed quietly to myself and leaned against the kitchen wall, clasping my hands together behind my back.  
"Yeah, they're delicious!" Artemis chimed in, taking a bite.  
"And I couldn't help but notice, they're not burned," Robin commented, holding a cookie up. M'gann smiled sheepishly.  
"Um, I actually didn't make them. Marissa did," she said. All eyes turned to me, and I refrained from shrinking away in shyness. Wally stared at me, wide-eyed and mouth full of cookies, in surprise.  
"Wow, I have to admit, Marissa," he mumbled. "You're a pretty good baker." I smiled.  
"Thanks, guys," I said. "I love to bake. My only problem is, I'm a terrible cook when it comes to non-sweet food." Robin waved my comment off passively.  
"Well, good job on the cookies," he complimented.  
"Thanks," I responded. I watched my new Team eat the cookies in silence. Yeah, I had been living here for over a week now. M'gann and I had become much closer. Artemis was very nice too, but we didn't spend as much time together. She was never usually around the Cave, except on the weekend. Wally had become a lot more accepting of the fact that I joined the Team. He started being much nicer to me in general. He even flirted every now and then, but it was obvious that something was up between him and Artemis. Kaldur was very friendly and welcoming. I found it easy to follow his orders already. Yeah, he's had me take care of a few things around the Cave. Haha, I can never escape chores, even away from home. Speaking of home, I kind of missed my parents already. I know, it's childish and stuff...But I haven't been away from my family this long. My grandmother stopped in to drop off a few things from my room here and there, so I didn't feel _too_ homesick. Anyways, I didn't get to talk with Superboy much this past week. He's pretty quiet and reserved, but not when he's angry. I saw him get angry at Kaldur once, not sure what it was about, but he flipped out. I almost panicked when he punched a huge whole in the wall. Robin had noticed how startled I was, and he explained that it was normal for Superboy to act like that sometimes. Speaking of Robin, yeah... We've talked a bit here and there. I really like him, but it's only been a week. The funny thing is, I can tell he's done a bit of "research" about my family and me. Well, he is the protogé of _the_ Batman. I guess it's not that odd...

"Team, report to mission room for a briefing." Batman's voice echoed from the speakers. We all looked up from our conversations in the kitchen at the announcement. I almost panicked. _A mission? Already? _I mean, I had only gone on patrol in the cities with my grandmother a few times! I had barely any experience fighting bad guys! And it made me even more scared of embarrassing myself in front of my new Team. They all knew what to do, and I didn't. This made me more nervous.  
"Let's go," Kaldur said. "Marissa, you come too." I felt my heart stop in panic.  
"B-but, I..." I didn't even have the chance to voice my concerns. All the teens were already racing to the mission room. I let out a frustrated sigh, and followed them down the long hallway. When we arrived in the mission room, Batman was standing there with a mission pulled up on the holographic computer in front of him so everyone could see. He wasted no time in getting to the point of the briefing.  
"We've received reports on strange events happening on a remote island off the North Atlantic ocean," Batman began explaining. Kaldur- I mean, Aqualad (we're supposed to use our hero names on missions) raised an eyebrow.  
"What kind of strange happenings?" He asked.  
"For starters, the island doesn't exist," Batman replied, narrowing his eyes. We all looked exchanged confused looks. "The so-called _island_ just appeared out of nowhere a few months ago. No one knows how." Batman paused for a moment, typing some coordinates into the holographic computer. But all there was, was just...water. Just ocean. "Now," Batman said. "Watch what happens when I use an updated version of the satellite." He quickly pulled up the updated satellite, and punched in the same coordinates from before. But this time, an island was there instead of water.  
"Woah, that's weird," Kid Flash said, running a hand through his red hair.  
"That's not the weirdest part," Robin cut in. I looked over at him to see him searching something on his own holographic mini-computer on his arm. "Apparently, some scientists went to investigate the island and...they found..._robot monkeys?_" Robin said the last part in disbelief.  
"Sounds like Ivo," Superboy stated.  
"But we put him in Bell Reve," Miss Martian pointed out. Okay, I was kind of confused here...I had heard about Ivo on TV and how the Team stopped him a while back...But I had _no_ idea what the heck Bell Reve was. Some sort of prison?  
"Then how do you explain the robot monkeys?" Superboy questioned.  
"Maybe someone's trying to confuse us?" Artemis suggested.  
"Your mission," Batman said, clearing his throat. "Is to investigate the island. There's an unusual heat source right at the center, and the League thinks that it may have something to do with how the island appeared. And try not to draw attention to yourselves if possible. This is a _covert_ mission. Just as the Team is supposed to operate _covertly_." It was obvious that Batman was hinting about something, but I didn't quite understand. "Orba," Batman addressed me by my hero name. "You've spent plenty of time with the Team, and you've gotten to know them." I nodded nervously. "Introductions are over," Batman said harshly. "From now on, you are a part of the Team, and are expected to contribute." I held back a loud gulp, and stood up straight.  
"Yes, Sir," I replied as calmly as I could.  
"Don't call me 'Sir,'" Batman added.  
"Yes, s- I mean, yes," I responded. Batman narrowed his eyes at me, and turned to Aqualad.  
"She's your responsibility on the field now," he said. And then he turned and exited the mission room.

"Wow, this is cool, Miss Martian," I commented as the bio-ship automatically strapped me into my seat. I was trying not to panic about the mission ahead of us.  
"It is pretty cool, isn't it?" She agreed. Aqualad took control of the ship, launching it. Robin leaned forward in the seat behind me.  
"You know, I'm pretty impressed," he commented. I turned my chair slightly to look at him.  
"Why?"  
"Not many girls your age can look Batman in the eye and not flinch or anything," he explained with a cackle. "Let alone handle him talking to them like he did to you. Didn't he scare you?" I absently brushed off invisible dirt from my clothes.  
"Um..well...A little..." I admitted.  
"Well, you certainly did a good job keeping your cool," Robin said. I forced a smile, and he seemed to sense my unease. "What's up? You don't look excited about your first mission with the Team." I lowered my gaze to the floor, hugging myself slightly. Should I tell him? He may think it's stupid...but I'll have a panic attack if I don't tell someone. "You nervous about your first mission?" Robin guessed, evaluating me through his dark sunglasses.  
"Actually, yeah... How'd you know?" I asked.  
"You're like an open book compared to all the poker-faces I'm used to," he said with a chuckle. "It's okay if you're nervous, Marissa. I think we all got that way on our first missions."  
"Not me," Kid Flash interjected.  
"Way to _help_ KF!" Robin said sarcastically. "I'm trying to help her here, not make her feel bad."  
"Hey! I'm just saying!" Kid Flash defended with a shrug.  
"I..I just don't want to let you guys down," I confessed. "I get nervous easily and-"  
"Hey, hey, relax," Robin said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Just follow orders and you'll be fine." I sighed, trying to convince myself that he was right. I just nodded to Robin and turned my chair to look forward again. At least I told someone...But I still felt a little uneasy. -  
"Alright, let's move out," Aqualad ordered aloud. "Link us up, miss Martian." My eyes widened in surprise when I heard a weird pressure in my head for a second.  
_Is everybody online?_ Miss Martian thought. Woah, did I just hear her talk in my head? _Yes, you did! _Miss Martian responded. Oh, and I suppose she can hear my thoughts too... _Haha, yes, we all can! _She said.

_Ah, well I'm online _I thought sheepishly. _This is weird..._

_Eh, you get used to it. _Kid Flash thought in response.

_Enough chat, we have to get to the center of this island and find out what's going on here. _Aqualad ordered. Okay, easy enough. _Don't make any assumptions yet, Orba. Our job is never as easy as it may sound. _Aqualad explained. Kid Flash mentally laughed.

_You got that right! Something almost always goes wrong! And then we end up fighting and saving the day anyways! _Kid Flash thought, giving me a grin.

_But don't worry, Orba. _Robin said, standing next to me. _We'll see you through your first mission. _I smiled, and followed the Team as they cautiously headed deeper into the forests of the island. Much to my embarrassment, I seemed to jump and/or flinch at every little sound, earning me irritated looks from Wally.  
_  
_ _Dude, can you stop that? You're making me nervous, jumping around like that! _Kid Flash snapped. I averted my gaze and drifted off to the side a bit.

_KF you really need to get whelmed. _Robin thought, glaring at Kid Flash. There was no response from Kid Flash. He just glared off in the other direction. Aqualad slowed his pace to walk beside me.

_I understand that you're new, Orba, but you need to relax. _He thought in the gentlest way he could. I sighed. There was no need for him to try to be nice about it. I already knew that I was probably being a pain to the Team._ That's not true. _Aqualad thought.__

  
_Um, guys? We've got a bunch of robot monkeys ahead. _Robin thought, halting.

_Should we take them out? _Wally suggested.

_No. This is covert, remember? _Aqualad reminded him. _If we set off any kind of alarm, our cover is blown._

_So, we go around? _I thought. Aqualad offered an approving smile.

_Yes, we go around. _He agreed. _But silently and carefully. _Miss Martian seemed to disappear suddenly.

_I'll look for a safe way around. _She explained. There were a few moments of silence before she reappeared in front of us. _It looks like some sort of robotics factory. I think it's where the monkeys are built. _Aqualad stroked his chin, thinking of a plan. Of course, we could hear him.

_We could shut down the factory. We'd face less trouble if we accidentally set off the alarms. But we risk getting caught if we run in there and just shut everything down..._ Aqualad thought. _  
_  
_So, what now? _Superboy questioned impatiently.

_You know, I'm sure an 'accidental' factory fire might do the job. _Kid Flash thought smugly. We all looked at him. I could tell the others were shocked about him coming up with such an idea. _What? What's so shocking? _KF asked, glancing around at the Team.

_That's actually a really good idea! _Robin thought, typing something on his mini-holographic computer on his arm. _All we need is one spark, and the fire could take it down._

_This may just work. _Aqualad decided. _But are there people inside Miss Martian? _Miss Martian shook her head.

_No, I doubled-checked._ She assured him.

_Good. Let's do this. _Aqualad thought in determination.  



End file.
